This invention relates in general to the construction of conveyors and, in particular, to a new and useful scraper chain conveyor assembly, particularly with a single chain, which includes trough sections and a bracket-shape side section having hollowed sectional parts through which the chain runs so that it may be engaged by a sprocket of a mining machine embracing the hollowed profile parts.